Premonition: An Immortals Story
by Isabella Poulous
Summary: I tossed & turned in my sleep, beads of sweat at my forehead, these dreams were so real. This time i was not at school, i was at a house, in a purple room. Will remove story until completly finished, then repost l8er. Hiatus
1. Premonition melds into Reality

Disclaimer:

ME: Alyson, i was wondering if i could own your rights to the story?

Alyson: Jessica, your crazy. No.

Me: Darn.

Ok folks, you heard it here i do not own The Immortals Series. This is an AU story, kind of a what if. i will post the next chapter at the end of the month, after editing. Be nice, I'm still learning and working at this Author thing.

Summary: Ever feels ill, and her gift gets out of control. She soon learns that she has a gift that is part of her 'psychicness'. After passing out in class Ever wakes up in Damen's room being cared for by him. She soon finds out that everything that happened with Roman has never happened, that Damen has no idea who Roman is. Soon ever finds out that it wasnt really a dream, Roman soon shows up and events start unfolding that happened in her 'dream'. Will Ever be able to stop these events from happening? Or will they play out like in her 'Dream'?

* * *

Ch. 1. Reversal.

I couldn't breathe, my head was fuzzy, pain welcomed every breath,every movement I took. For some reason, through all this pain, I was having trouble putting up my shield. It wouldn't work, and without my iPod, without Damen everyone's thoughts were buzzing around me-

_What's wrong with her?_

Why me?

Why can't I be normal!

How come the sky's blue?

Why don't guys like me?

I wonder if I pick up the purple vibe-

_Freak!_

_If f(x)=x(2)(2xy-x) so then-_

I grasp my head in my hands, too many thoughts at one time. I deserve this, I remind my self. Breaking things off with Damen under the circumstanced was a horrible thing to do, I'm a horrible person. He at least deserved a reason, but my own fear kept me from doing that. I double he'd listen; he'd think I'd be lying to him, joking, a prank. Then I realize, I'm a masochist. I welcomed the pain after my family's death, instead of moving on, or mourning I left myself to die of a broken heart. Now, I'm doing nothing to save my relationship with damen.

You always take these things for granted, little pecks on the cheek, wiping away a tear, until your no longer able to do these things anymore. It's absolutely heart breaking. Yet, I haven't told him why, the truth I mean, the reason why I'm not talking to him, why I'm so distant. I don't give him a reason for me pulling away. He deserves so much more than this.

I couldn't tell him, he was the one who created the "Juice" in the first place, he'd say such a thing never exists. Couldn't exist, but I wouldn't blame him. I'd try and convince him otherwise. He was a scientist at the very heart of it after all, even through all he's seen and done, summer land and such, he some how used science to grasp that. He was far too logical.

I could see it so clearly in my head the way our conversation would go. I'd pour my heart out and he'd laugh his head off, telling me: "Ever, you don't really believe what roman said do you? He tried to kill me, and failed thanks to you." Then he'd proceed to step forward and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and I'd give in to him.

Even if it was for just a moment.

Then, my eyes would flutter shut, and my heart would beat wildly beneath my ribcage, threatening to beat out of its little safety haven and beat right into the outside world.

He'd leave a closed lip kiss behind the bottom of my left ear, on my pulse point. Then, he'd proceed to kiss me, and that's when it'd all fall apart. He'd kiss me, pull away and smile, just for a moment, before realization hits him that he's in a tremendous amount of pain. He'd fall to his knees gripping the ground, and clutch at his heart, sweat beading down his forehead. A twisted grimace would appear on his face, he wouldn't know what was wrong with him. Surely this would be an agonizing death, he'd start to age, at first very slowly, then it would do a complete 180 and it'd happen so fast. In the end, he'd be back where he started before the blood in the antidote. He'd be ageing, dyeing, who knows how long it'd last, only Roman would.

I just couldn't do that to him, so no matter how much pain I'm in, no matter how many thoughts buzz in my head, no matter how hard it is to remember my shield in this painful haze, I'd never go back to him if it meant he'd live.

So here I am with my iPod plugged in, all the way up, sunglasses on,t he slightest light torturing my eyes, and my heads laid down on the desk I'm sitting at, until I feel a tingling sensation and all the buzzing stops. I blink and reach into my pocket with my iPod in it and pause the music.

I look to my left and damen is sitting their, concern clear in his eyes, he obviously noticed my grey complexion, and the sweat that beads at my forehead.

His eyes darken when he takes in my slightly emaciated form. He shakes his head, and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Ever, I think you should go home. You look sick."

I shake my head no, and he removes his hands and the voices start back up. Realizing with the amount of pain I have I'm unable to block the randomn thoughts along with the many others in my head. A look of understanding seeps into his eyes.

I press play once more on my iPod and hope to keep the voices out or dull them just enough. My stomach was rolling, and I wasn't sure if immortals got sick, damen did, but that was poison.

I saw damen look at me once more before he got up out of his seat and walked down the aisle to talk with the teacher.

I didn't want to hear it, not after he told them that I was stalking him, even if he wouldn't dare or even think of it now. It hurts to see him talking to Stacia, teachers, and other friends. Fear of what he says to the teacher overwhelms me, but with my iPod in I'm unable to make left or right of what he says to the teacher. So place my head back on my desktop.

Not 2 minutes later I feel someone half dragging half supporting me. It's only right up until I completely black out that I realize it's damen who's picking me up.

"we- we can't touch." I close my mouth in hopes of moistening my overly dry mouth. My tongue feeling numb, a tear slips out of my eye and drips on to the floor. I try to struggle out of his grasp but he hold on to tight.

"What are you saying?"

"My d.n.a, the poison, if my d.n.a mixes with yours you'll die." I manage to mutter out.

"I see." He says solemnly. He just holds me tighter.

"Do you, do you really?"

"I do, Ever. I really do understand. The poison from before, that made me ill, the antidote. I read it from your mind; you don't need to voice it. You're in far too much pain to be thinking about this. Something's wrong with your gift, it's causing you far too much pain. It's out of control; I can feel your energy scattering."

I hugged him closer, praying that the cloth of our clothing would be enough to keep our DNA apart, and it was. Nothing happened while he held me. My jeans and long sleeve shirt separating us from skin to skin contact.

I could vaguely make out Damen placing me in a car. To be honest my head was swimming with thoughts of how to make him better, my thoughts were frenzied and unfocused. The adrenaline pumping through my system was starting to fade. I knew I had to at least try to think of a solution before what ever it was that was making me feel this way consume me.

If could only go back in time and not make the same mistake, or warn myself, erase this future.

I knew I couldn't though, that's not the way things work. Riley reminded me when I tried to do that the first time, erase _this_ future, my future with Damen. Some rescue mission that was, I was selfish do so, but did anyways, I'm only thankful that it was reversed. I have to find some way to fix this.

I tried not to panic as the darkness around the edges of my vision became larger. My stomach was rolling with nausea, and I faintly heard "hold on ever, just hold on baby. For me" before everything went black.

The next time I would wake up I'd be drenched in sweat.


	2. Reality or Dream?

Wow, I can't say how pleased I am with the amount of hits I'm getting on this story. It's just-wow, over 20 hits in one week. I know that in the first chapter I made a mistake, damen held Ever's hand in the classroom and I realize that they can't hold hands, not unless Ever was wearing gloves, I will fix that in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own, I have talked to Alyson Noel, but not about owning the rights to her books. So, no, sadly I do not own Damen or Ever. Just this twist of fate/story, it's not a cannon to Shadow land; it's the first and second book, and ignoring the third. Let me know how you like the layout of the dialogue of this chapter, I'm not quite sure, there was a lot more dialogue in this chapter then the first, so I wanted to make it easier to read.

I will update, roughly every two weeks.

Reviews are not necessary, but very much appreciated, and I do a bit of baking in between my chapters so, anyone who reads this gets a free virtual chocolate chip cookie.

So without further ado, onto the story:

* * *

I woke up, startled, nervous, scared, and drenched in sweat; I was confused and not quite sure of my surroundings. I sat up slowly, feeling lethargic and very warm, I try to keep my ears open for anything that might clue me in on what just happened, but it was silent. No schoolmates worrying, no school nurse fussing, and no Sabine worried about my health (or if I fainted from lack of eating). There was nothing, just me-in a nearly empty room.

I looked around for a trace of recognition to help me out. The room was a simple enough, the walls were the usual white, but the floors were a beautiful hardwood color. This place seemed absent of color except for the bed; the Royal Blue covers and mahogany bedposts seemed too beautiful to tear my eyes from.

It seems like a bedroom right out of a fairytale, how could something look so, well, just so perfect, so simple. So many things at one time, and though all these thoughts are running through my head, the one question that runs through my mind, one that I really want an answer to is: Where's Damen?

I lay back unsure of what to do, my body felt like jell-o and I felt uneasy. Numerous questions went through my head.

Were immortals supposed to feel like this?

Why was I in Damens room?

Where was Damen?

Why am I alone?

I heard footsteps from the hallway and immediately I went on guard. My whole body stiffened and I was nervous, I wasn't sure where I was, it didn't look like the room I'd been in before with Daman, his paintings certainly weren't here. Yet, I could feel his comforting embrace, telepathically. I can't leave him; I have to tell him everything-

_Step_

_Step_

The noise startles me, I sit up quickly and the room spins around me giving a dizzying affect in my head before settling.

_Step, Step_

_Step, Step_

Then just as suddenly as the noise started, it stopped and the door opens, and I'm so relieved it's Damen, and not Roman somehow wanting to hurt me more, that I just want to jump on him and kiss him. But I settle for seeing his beautiful Aura, and letting his presence surround me and encompass me into a calm and warm state of mind.

His eyes show surprise as he see's me awake and he proceeds to kneel by my side. His hands cover mine, and I rip them away praying that we didn't share enough DNA to hurt him or any at all.

I wait silently for the next few seconds for him to relapse, and I'm so grateful when he doesn't.

He blinks his eyes, and reached forward and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, all the while never touching my skin.

"Why are you pulling away from me?" he asks me, his eyes darkening even more.

I scrunch my face up in confusion, I told him before. Why was he ignoring this?

_ You know why! _I state softly to him telepathically.

His face turns to shock before what just happened registers in his mind.

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair and places one hand on the bed. "How- where-when did you learn to talk telepathically, Ever? I never got a chance to teach you anything before you got sick."

"Sick?" I repeat after him. "When did I get sick?"

"After we got back from Summerland together. I didn't even know that it would zap your energy from you. You've been asleep for two weeks. Ever, you have no idea how scared I was.

I didn't even know Immortals could get sick, and yet here you were running a fever and mumbling incoherent things in your sleep. You didn't make sense, except for when you kept saying that you loved Me." Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and I wanted to wipe them awa, soothe his soul. Almost as if a mother would to a small child who'd been tormented by a night terror. But Damen was no small child, and I most definitely was not his mother.

He picked his head up and stared at me as if probing my mind, I didn't want him to hear what was going on in my head, I know I have the power to keep him out, I just can't remember for the life of me, I know I learned it, have done it before, but I can't remember how to. Did he teach me? So, as a diversion tactic I focused on something else.

I turn my head towards the large, curtain covered, bay widow as if expecting something from it. All I want right now is the window open, to feel a breeze from out side and hear the birds chirping because this moment feels way too intense and I need to relax a bit before I find out exactly what happened to me.

"Ever" Damen says catching my attention.

It was two simple syllables, one word really, but it wasn't what he said, it was the way he said it. The way Damon says my name is enough to bring me to my knees.

He grabs my hands to comfort me in my moment of confusion, I snatch them back praying that he'll be okay, and just as I think he's going to die, he doesn't. Nothing happens. My heart thuds in my chest, is it possible for immortals to have heart attacks?

Damon chuckles, "silly ever" he said listening in on my thoughts as he leant his forehead against mine, proving once more that my DNA mixing with his isn't going to have irrevocable consequences.

"Why aren't you dead?" I whisper, tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Our DNA mixed, the antidote I gave you had my blood, if we kiss, touch, or swap any DNA, you'll die. So, does that mean that what Roman said was a lie? You said before I passed out- how, I don't know and I'm still working on the why- that you knew, you read my mind, you understood! Why did you risk it?"

One of Damon's, devastatingly handsome eyebrows arched at me. I half expected him to slap me silly for being so ridiculous, even if it just seemed that way to him.

"What are you talking about, Ever? I never read your mind, well I have but, I haven't heard anything in that beautiful head of yours that would explain to me why you're acting this way."

I felt my breath come out in harsh pants, and the world started spinning. I knew that if I didn't calm myself down, I'd probably pass out from a panic attack, since apparently I can also get sick and pass out. As if I wasn't enough of a freak as a human, I have to make a freakish Immortal as well.

That, however, didn't matter. What did matter was that, we had kissed, Damon and I. Yet, he is still alive when he shouldn't be, and this was starting to get irritating. Usually, when you ask questions you get answers, so, I asked him once more.

"Why are you still alive after we kissed, you should be dead, and your not. Why?"

He looked at me bewildered and heaved a sigh.

"Ever, I can't die. Not unless I was killed by another immortal. You know that, you of all people should. You figured it out when Drina was after you."

I stared at him, my jaw squared and mouth slightly open and at that moment, I swear, I felt one of my eyes twitch in annoyance.

"I know _that!"_ why was he treating me like a child?

"Ever, I'm not treating you like a child. Stop it."

I gritted my teeth, "you stop listening in on my head."

He sighed and it looked like he was ready to give in.

"I don't know who this Roman is. Maybe you should explain all this to me."

He raked a hand through his hair in frustration and I immediately felt bad. I only wanted a few answers.

"All right then, answers. However, first, you need to tell me everything, from the beginning I mean, and then you have to ask the questions, then I'll be able t answer to the best of my ability."

I decided to play along, and so I told him everything, right from the time we got back from Summerland and I didn't pass out. Only, it seems to him I did and I couldn't wrap my head around that, how was it I have memories-no matter how fuzzy they seem- of all these things happening, yet Damon doesn't. Was this another trick by Roman? It was absolutely mind-boggling and here I was trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I tell him, everything, I pour my heart out to him, bare my soul, and all he can say is: "I see."

Like, what the hell does that even mean? 'I See'. He acts like the worlds on his shoulders and that just really, really,_ really_, bugs the hell out of me.

So, the question is, what now?

"Ever, I can see how it seems real to you, but none of that's happened here."

"Here? What do you mean here?"

He chuckles at my anxiousness. He bends forward and leaves a soft closed lipped kiss on my forehead and I revel in it, his love felt so warm and comforting that I almost forgot what we were talking about, almost.

He chuckles once more, this time at my thoughts.

"So, I made you forget what we were talking about, huh?" he said, one of his 'oh so dreamy' eyebrows arched at me. I could almost swoon.

"Swooning? Ever, do I really make you swoon?" I slapped his chest with the back of my hand and pouted slightly.

"No! And I almost forgot, Damon, _almost, _Damon, almost. I didn't actually forget."

He wasn't answering my questions; I'd let this go, for now. He can't expect me not to bring it up again. Though, for now, I'm ok with him just being alive and holding me and kissing me, I couldn't be happier right now. Maybe a bit confused but happy nonetheless.

"Thank you, Ever. I promise things will be better, your just confused. Maybe, the elixir doesn't have the same affect on you as it does me, maybe it doesn't work the same for everyone. That could be why you got sick."

"Sick, right" I repeat.

"But, what about Sabine? Won't she know?" I ask him, unsure of how I'm supposed to explain all 'this' to Sabine.

"You won't have to explain a thing, as far as she knows, you slept in your bed and had the flu for two weeks."

I arch my left eyebrow and cock my head to the side, "But you didn't know if I was going to wake up. Remember?"

He sighs, "yes, I do. I was so scared, but let's not bring that up right now. Another time, yes?"

I roll my eyes and nod at the same time and sigh, "Yes, you win."

He leans forward and kisses my lips, "I always win."

"Cocky much?"

He chuckles, "why don't you get showered and I'll get you some clothes."

I nod my head yes and sniff under one of my armpits and crinkle my nose. "Ok, I am in serious need of a shower, how can you stand looking at me like this? Let alone be within five feet of me with the way I smell?"

"It's simple really, I love you. I don't mind it so much as long as your safe and alive."

"All right already, but we talk later today." I said as sternly as I could.

"Tomorrow Ever, all right? Not today, today I just want to enjoy you being alive, and awake."

I furrowed my eyebrows; I didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

"Ever, please, let's talk tomorrow."

I stood up from the bed, suddenly angry. He needs to stop reading my thoughts, and he needs to know that we need to talk about this today. I walk past him stomping my way to the bedroom door and just as I reach it, another bout of anger hits me. I turn around and place my hands on my hips. He looks slightly nervous, good. Then he knows I'm angry.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, it's always tomorrow with you. Why can't it ever be today? You promise you'll train me, tomorrow, you promise you'll tell me of the other reincarnations tomorrow, you promise to talk tomorrow! I'm sick of this! I need to talk today. Even if it means I don't shower!" say to him with finality.

"Fine, we'll talk today. Go take a shower first, and relax." And when I give him a look that clearly said I was agitated. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

_If you keep doing that you're going to end up with pimples_. I thought smugly to him. He rolls his eyes at me before concern over my wellbeing takes over his thought process once more.

"For me, Ever. Please, go take a shower and relax, we don't need to talk when your stressed, and when you're stressed I'm stressed."

I take a deep breath, suddenly feeling very tired, and my legs start to feel like jelly. I grab the door for support and lean my head against it to gather my strength up and walk out the door.

I feel Damens hands on my shoulders rubbing gently. "Ever, lay back down sweetheart. Please? Your still weak."

I chuckle dryly and shrug his hands off my shoulders, even if it did feel nice, I'm angry with him and I want him to know that.

"Don't think you're off the hook Mr., but, right now I just want to go shower before its night."

"Ever, it is night out."

I huff, "fine, it's night, I want to take a shower before the sun rises, unless the sun is rising in 10 minutes?" I say with sarcasm.

He sticks both of his hands in his pockets and leans back to rest his body weight on his heals.

"No, the sun doesn't rise for at least 6 more hours. It's only about eleven at night."

"Fine. Then, you stay put and I'll go shower."

"Let me at least help you to the shower."

I shake my head no, "I know where it is, and it's not too far. I'll be fine. Just, do me a favor and stay put, okay?"

"All right." he says quietly and sits back down on his leather chair right next to the bed.

I nod curtly to him and lean on the wall for support as I make my way to the bathroom, for the shower, to try and relax.

Sometimes Damen could be so infuriating, though I suppose that's one of the many charms about him.

Sure, we won't talk right now, but mark my words Damen, we will talk about this, I need to find out what's happening and if I have to charm you right back then so be it. Today we _will_ talk.

* * *

Playlist for this chapter:

Possibility- Lykke Li (New Moon Soundtrack)

Pony (it's ok)- Erin McCarly

Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg

Don't Let Me Fall- Lenka

We Will Not Grow Old- Lenka

Flightless Bird, American Mouth- Iron and Wine(Twilight Soundtrack)

Chairman's Waltz- John Williams (Memoirs of a Geisha Score)

Friends- Band of Skulls

Shadow- Ashlee Simpson

God Cannot Explain- Cassie Steele

Incredible- The Clique Girls

Disappear- Eloise

Substitute- Eloise

Fallen Like Leaves- Eloise

Weight of The World- Evanescence

Sally's Song- Fiona Apple

Without You- Hinder

Tara's Dance- Xena Warrior Princess Soundtrack season 5

Say Goodbye- Ashlee Simpson

* * *

A/N: So, some of the songs are pretty sad, kind of a little dark. But that was what was needed for some of this chapter. Also, some of the songs are about not being able to live without the other person, and that's kind of how Ever feels when she wakes up and Damen kisses her. I also channeled some of my anger from a recent fight with one of my parents.

This chapter is 8 pages of written story; four pages longer then the last. Let's hope the next one is same length or longer. I hope you(my readers) enjoy this chapter. I will update about every 2 weeks, with my work schedule and school schedule, it's a little hard to write as much as I'd like to. I also tend to get distracted easily; so don't expect any new stories while I'm working on this one. One story at a time, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or any of the following chapters I'd be glad to take them into consideration and post a thank you to those who offered ideas.


	3. Memories Fading

**So this time, I wrote an extra page for you! 9 pages, I was hoping to go to 10 but it just started feeling dragged out, if you know what I mean. So I tried to upload this before Christmas for you guys, but I was little late. So December 26, 2009 is gonna have to do. Thanks for all the reviews, and hit's guys! It really means a lot to me to know that people enjoy reading my story. For some reason the word count here is less, could possibly be because of introductions. But I assure you the actual chapter without introduction or playlist is 9 pages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Immortals, that belongs to Alyson Noel, I only borrowed her characters for my own sick and twisted reasons.**

**Copyright 2009 Isabella Poulous**

**This is some of the music I listened to while working on this chapter. If you have any ideas of music that you think would suit this story, let me know. Huge fan of music here!**

**Play List**

**FireFlies – Owl City**

**Meet me on the Equinox: Death Cab For Cutie**

**Vanilla Twilight: Owl City**

**Bad Romance: Lady GaGa**

**December: Nora Jones**

**No Surprise: Daughtry**

**Use Somebody: Kings Of Leon**

**Summer Nights: Cassie Steele**

**Tell Me Why: Taylor Swift**

**Forever and Almost Always: Kate Voegele**

**Like a Song: Lenka**

**Are You Happy Now: Michelle Branch**

**My Hands: David Archuletta**

**When It Rains: Paramore**

**Never Gonna Be Alone: Nickle Back**

**The Fog is Lifting: Orpheus Classical Ensembles**

**Allegro Festoso From Sonata Per Flauto E Arpa: Orpheus Classical Ensembles**

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree: Brenda Lee**

**I hate this Part: Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Immortality: Celine Dion and the BeeGee's**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fading Memories**

My shower had taken longer then I expected it too, but it was comforting, almost washing away the pain that I'd held while Damen was under the spell, the lack of touch for fear of his life. So when I was finally dressed and made my way back to the bedroom, feeling ten times better, I had confronted Damen about what I had told him earlier.

"So..." I begin, staring at Damens eyes; I shift to get more comfortable, sitting cross-legged now, and I wondered if Damen knew what I was trying to insinuate.

"I can see where you're confused, Ever. It all seemed so real to you, as if you were living out this whole alternate reality, then pass out one day and wake up here." He told me

"But it happened! I'm serious!" I say exasperated.

"I believe, that you believe it happened."

I roll my eyes.

"Right" I spit out sarcastically, "did you get a degree in shrinkology or something?"

"Ha, Ha, Ever. Ha, Ha."

Is it possible for him to be serious? Here, I am telling him everything and all the pain, all the girls he flirted with, if he won't believe me. I shake my head and square my jaw off, in slight anger.

"You know what, it felt really real, so I'm going to keep a look out, I can't put you at risk again, or possible risk, or-whatever! I'll do anything to keep you safe."

He nodded his head yes, and took my hand and kissed the palm ever so lightly. My eyes fluttered shut at this slight contact.

"That feels nice."

The corners of his lips pulled up in a smirk as he stepped backwards. My eyes flew open, and I scowled.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? Do it again, go ahead and kiss me again, this time right here, right on the lips."

Damon started chuckling at my antics and I frowned. I could just see it now, I'd wag my finger at him, let him know how I disapproved of the sheer torture he was projecting towards me.

Yes, I can see it all right; I'm turning into my mother.

"That's not such a bad thing after all. A small memory of your mother will continue to live on in you; you've adopted some of her mannerisms. Which isn't such a bad thing, now is it?" Damen said smiling at my thoughts.

I scowled and let out a little humph, and stood up and walked towards the door, slowly.

"No, reading my mind!" I stated.

"Ok, You win Ever." He said to me and I turned my head to respond before he crashed his lips upon mine. Now if that wasn't a nice apology I don't know what was. I turned fully wrapping my arms around his neck and grinning into the kiss. He was definitely too good to be true.

His lips descended upon my collarbone, as he fingered the buttons on my shirt. My head tilted back, and my lips parted, my thoughts hazy, and it felt too good.

"Wait" I said breathlessly. I had no idea how I managed to speak but I did. He focused his eyes on me, trying to get a reading.

"It's not that I don't, because, trust me, I do, I really, really do. However, I don't want it to be because we got carried away. I want to treasure our first time, I want it to be special. So, can we, I don't know, maybe, wait a little longer?"

He smiled and kissed me on the side of my lips.

"Most definitely Ever."

"Good" I said and then looked over to the nightstand where a radio clock was with the time 2 a.m. glaring at me with its bright green numbers.

"I think, maybe I should manifest some clothes? Or maybe go home?" I really needed to see Sabine, make sure she was fine.

Damen smiled at me and I placed a hand upon his check, he leaned into it and left a small kiss on the palm of it.

"I think you should sleep, you have been sick after all."

I rolled my eyes, "sick as in having some sort of mental breakdown, physical premonition, or a groundhog day/month?"

He smiled, "Groundhog Month of course, Ever."

"Groundhog Month, of course" I repeated.

So as part of my psychicness or whatever, all that stuff that happened never happened. It's hard to wrap my head around still couldn't believe it; I certainly didn't want to go to school and have everyone hate me because of Romans unbelievable power to persuade people.

Although it'd be a plus to not have Stacia remember the bathroom incident, no one would remember me coming to school slightly drunk or out of it. The more I thought about it the better Ground hog day sounded.

My eyes felt heavy and despite having just awakened a few hours ago my body felt that if I didn't go to sleep right now I'd be sleeping sitting against a wall.

I turned to Damon, "your right, I am getting a little tired."

He smiled and placed another kiss on my cheek before scooping me up into his arms. I sighed and placed my head against his warm chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Thump

Thump

Thump Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump Thump

* * *

I woke the next morning to an annoying beeping sound.

Ugh! Whose bizarre idea was it to put a stove in a bedroom! I opened an eye slowly expecting to see a stove timer, only to see a black clock radio next to me. Oh, the beeping was a clock. I smacked my hand over the snooze button, and stared at the blinking green numbers; 6:45 a.m. Deciding that it was much to early to face the day I turned back over and shut my eyes once more.

An alarm clock!

My eyes popped open as I shot up in my bed. My bed? Why am I home? Wasn't I just with Damon? Was that all a dream as well? My god! Am I hallucinating?

My eyebrows scrunch up and I fall back on my bed with a soft 'plop'. I try to think about the last thing I remember: Damon holding me in his bedroom, while I listened to his heartbeat. It felt too real to be fake, so the answer must be that Damon put me in my own bed.

But just to be sure, I make my way over to my mirror and look at my forehead, no scar. So hypothetically if I'm going crazy and all that stuff never happened, then this is before the car accident. No, I tried that already, it didn't work, or did it? Or what if all this was really a dream. I heard my window creak and I tore my eyes away from my mirror and faced Damon.

"Hey" he said softly pulling me into a hug.

"Hey yourself." I say relishing in his scent and warmth.

"Sleep well?" he said eyeing the lightened dark circles under my eyes, which had faded considerably since last night.

"Yep! You have no idea how glad I am that you're real. Why am I here?"

"Ever, you mentioned wanting to be with your Aunt Sabine so here you are. You should at least be grateful. Really ever, it's the least you can do after I brought you home. Did you know you snore?" he said nudging me with his elbow in a teasing manner. I knew he was teasing me but the though of me snoring in front of him was just absolutely mortifying.

"No" I gasped out "I do not!" I stated.

He snuggled closer into the crook of my neck and placed a light kiss. I sighed enjoying his embrace.

"Oh but you do sweetheart. I heard it with my own ears. Go ahead ask your Aunt Sabine."

I pulled away from him and squinted my eyes at him.

"Whatever Damon. Speaking of Sabine, Where does she think I've been these past two weeks."

He sat down on my bed smoothing out the slight wrinkles in the light peach comforter.

"I told you when you woke up yesterday, though I'd bet that was a bit hazy, you did after all just wake up from being sick for two weeks. Take care of yourself Ever, you scared me to death, well as close to death as you or I can get to death."

I blinked back tears; thus far Damon has never been so open about his emotions to me. Usually he was the one fixing me, making me feel better. He was so confident and cocky, but this was a different Damon, a part of him I'd never seen before and I was touched deeply by his new show of emotion.

"Ever" he whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm" I replied hugging him tighter and relaxing in his arms.

"We should probably get you to school."

"Yeah, School."

He backed away and held his hands up in a defense position.

"Hey, Hey! I told you that you didn't have to go. But you wanted to remember?"

I grumbled before pecking him on his lips and turning to find something to wear to school.

I eyed my clothes in the closet._ Definitely need to go clothing shopping._ My closet was full of things that I didn't want or need anymore. I raked a hand through my knotted up blonde hair and sighed.

Maybe I'd just manifest an outfit for the day, something comfortable. I didn't realize it, but Damon had managed to sneak up on me and was leaning against the doorframe of my closet.

"Ever, if you just manifest everything you want then it makes you lazy. Just pick out something from your drawers or closet."

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Since when you care about being lazy or not?"

He sighed, "I just get the feeling that maybe the way I've been living has disconnected me- no that's not the right word. A better word would be, it's made me feel less human. It just doesn't feel right, y'know?"

I nodded my head, it was a reason similar to my own for why I'd stay in school and shop around and maybe get a job someday. It felt cheated if I didn't work hard for it. Like I didn't earn it, and all these other people have to work so hard for anything they want, and it just comes into thin air for me.

"So, it's like karma?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded his head. "It's exactly like Karma."

I turned around and grabbed a pair of boot cut jeans and a pale blue sweater from my drawers and yanked them on. I heard a groan behind me and instantly flushed; I had forgotten Damon was standing there.

He quirked an eyebrow at my thoughts, "Really, Ever? And here I thought I was unforgettable."

I rolled my eyes in turn to his ridiculous comment.

"You are unforgettable baby."

He wrapped his arms around my waste and nipped my ear with his teeth. I blinked hard, not sure what to do. Do I let him continue ravishing me, or do I stop him? My legs were starting to turn to jelly, stop him. Definitely.

"Damon cut it out. School, remember?" I groaned out at the loss of his warmth against my back.

"We can skip if you want Ever." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I shoved past him to grab a pair of socks and my tan ugg boots from under my bed.

I mentally did a checklist of items needed for school,

Clothes- Check

Shoes- Check

Hair brushed- Check

Bag- Check

I was ready, I grabbed the door and stopped dead in my tracks, it was cold out! I turned to Damon.

"When did it get cold? It's never cold here?"

He smiled, "it's a snow storm along the mid west and the cold front is drifting towards us. Here" he said handing me a black pea coat and red knit beanie.

I quirked an eyebrow, "really Damon? It's hardly that cold."

"You just got over being sick. I don't want you getting that ill ever again. You tell me when your not feeling well, ok? God, Ever just humor me all right?"

I nodded mutely and put the coat and hat on. We arrived at school at breakneck speed as Damon pulled into his usual spot. When I walked into school I received odd stares, everyone was in sweatshirts and light sweaters, and here I was in a coat and hat on top of a sweater and ugg boots. Damon just draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to him.

"Ever! What on earth are you wearing? I know you were sick and all, but really. Isn't that a little overkill, its never that cold here?" Haven said as she spotted me thus interrupting our little moment that she was oblivious to.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'Damon'. I waved goodbye to Damon as he went his own way. She nodded her head in understanding and led me to our lockers.

"Jeez, I cannot wait to get this coat off, I'm dying of the heat." I muttered yanking the hat and coat off and shoving it in my locker.

"Why did you wear it in the first place?" Haven asked.

"I already told you, Damon."

Haven nodded her head, sporting new dark hair and purple highlights. She shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

" I mean, Ever. If you didn't want to wear it why did you let him push you into it? You've got a mind of your own. You don't have to do what everyone tells you to. Though I do like this new personality of yours, so less manic-depressive and happier. It suits you." She said blushing, yet trying to be nonchalant about the compliment.

"Thanks haven, that means a lot to me. I love your hair. When did you do that?"

She smiled removing one of her hands from her pocket and running it through her hair.

"About a week ago. It still feels pretty new. I like this hairstyle. It's fun."

I nodded in understanding, when the full force of everyone's thoughts came at me full blast. Whatever it was that was protecting me from the thoughts broke. It felt as if I was in a crowded cafeteria with every one yelling at you; I brought a hand up to massage my right temple. Haven noticed it and looked over at me worried.

"I thought your headaches went away. What happened."

"I ran out of pain killers, the headache just started. It's no big deal."

She looked at me skeptically before resigning herself to nodding her head yes in sympathy. But the problem was, if I had a headache how could I shove my ear buds in, and how come I hadn't noticed the voices before. What is going on with me?

"Um say hi to Miles for me, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Ok? So, I'll see you in class."

"Sure, no problem." She shrugged her shoulders and walked off with a simple wave for bye.

So the problem was that for some reason, I know there is a way to control the thoughts, or at least block them.

Damon does it, well technically he blocks his thoughts from me, and I think I learned how to block others from getting into my head. But now, I'm not so sure anymore. My memories from last month or my premonition, I'm really not sure which seem to be fading, and it scares me.

I shove open the door to the bath room and grab a hold of the sink; I look in the mirror and take in my appearance. Slightly disheveled, beads of sweat forming, and an extremely sickly pale complexion. Yet instead of wondering how to fix this, and all I can think of is how I'm going to make it through school today.

What an odd thought, here I am sick and I worry if I can make it through school to take a test? I should be worried about my health, because immortal or not apparently we can get sick.


	4. Seeing is Believing, Day 3

Chapter 4: Seeing is Believing, day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I just enjoy using and abusing the characters, and forcing them to do my bidding.

Wow, that sounded really farcically vindictive.

So, you may have, or may not have recieved notices about my uploading this many times. I assure you that it is a new update, i just needed to fix a few things. *cough* like add a disclaimer, and fix grammar*cough cough* and add my playlist. I put it at the beginning to you may listen to the songs as you read this.

**Ch4 Playlist**

Bad Romance- Lady GaGa

All The Right Moves- OneRepublic

Disapear- Eloise

Dancin' Around The Truth- The Stunners

They Forgive- Kerli

Walking on Air- Kerli

Fragile- Kerli

Love is Dead- Kerli

I Decide- Jordan McCoy

I Decide- Lindsay Lohan

Everybody Loves Me- OneRepublic

Apologize- OneRepublic

Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls

Shot Heard Around The World- Boys Like Girls

Kill You- Eloise

Maybe- Eloise

Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne

House of Cards- Radiohead

15 step- Radiohead

Pony(it's ok)- Erin McCarley

Bestia- Hello! Seahorse

Vanilla Twilight- Owl City

FireFlies- Owl City

Secrets- OneRepublic

Russian Roulette- Rhianna

Forever and Almost Always- Kate Voegle

My Blog: .com

Has playlist downloads, and random song choices. On to the story. Enjoy! Also, a little a/n down below at the end.

* * *

**I** turned my head slightly to my left at the door and listen, as two girls seem to be chatting away and laughing. I raced to a bathroom stall in hopes of hiding away. I made it before the girls came in, unfortunately for me; it was Stacia and one of her mindless minions.

How it's even possible for some one to follow someone else so blindly and never question why, is beyond me. But in the end, I had been afraid to face Stacia. I swore on a higher power that she was put on this earth to make others feel like insignificant little bugs. It's not that I'm afraid to stand up to her, it's more like I don't want it rubbed in my face that I'm different than others.

So, I sat and listened to her conversation as I peaked out through the crack in the doorjamb of the stall. She was applying her makeup, which she most certainly did not need any more then she already had on, lest she wants to look like a hooker- she turned to her minion and told them how insignificant they were. I bet she does that to people so they always think her to be pretty, it's her weakness. Her 'friends' tell her she's so pretty, and 'boom' she would beam at them and feel better about her-self.

I may have self esteem problems now, and I may have been popular at one point, but even when I was at my lowest point, I never was one to put others down to make me feel better. Some one has to take Stacia down a peg. I just have no clue who is brave enough to do such a thing.

I had every chance to when I first came here. I could know her past, know who she was, and what kind of a person she really was deep inside.

Just from one touch, and I would know Stacia, know all about her and use it against her. I so easily could have sat and watched in joy, as she became a crumpled mess of a typical teenager, and make myself feel better. It would have been fun, but it was something I refused to do, I refuse to become one of those girls, who are so stereotypical. So I hid, and I listened to music, and I gained headaches from the loud music, until my mind was a mess. Until, I had no concept between whose thoughts were mine and whose weren't.

It was then that I wondered if she was pretty without make up. Certainly mothers tell their young girls that make up just enhances your beauty, not to wear too much. However, it can also be said that a girl can be prettier with make up on then without. So which of those is true for Stacia?

The world spun once more, and I realized, that my tight control over my abilities were slipping, and without remembering what Ava taught me, it will be impossible to gain peace and quiet in my head again without Damon.

I grabbed onto the handles of the handicapped stall that I was in and sat down on the edge of the toilet. I needed to grab my bearings. I knew I had to work fast if I were to prove that it was a premonition and not just being sick, but the world spinning certainly did not help me focus. I recalled earlier today, when Damon confessed that he had a few theories on my 'illness'.

-

_**I**__ was sitting at my vanity table in my bedroom at Sabine's brushing my hair, and Damon had come through the door earlier, honestly he could have just as easily climbed through the window, with an excuse to Sabine saying he didn't trust my reflexes after being so sick for so long. She, of course had readily agreed, while I silently though: 'Traitor'. I was feeling just fine; I could drive myself to school! _

_He sat down on my bed, eying my white comforter with multicolored polka dots on it this time. He arched an eyebrow at it._

"_What's with the change of comforter? I rather liked the peach."_

_I shrugged, "I liked it, and there is certainly no harm in changing it up is there?"_

_He shook his head no, "I suppose not" he replied._

_I continued brushing my long hair enjoying the feeling of brush strokes on my scalp as it relaxed me. I put my brush down when I realized I needed a hair tie, and I had no clue where it was. I looked around before my eyes set on Damon._

"_Looking for this?" he said dangling my black hair tie in his hand. _

"_Yes. Thank You." I said as I grabbed my ponytail holder from his hand._

_I looked over at him as I brushed my hair in to a ponytail. He looked as if he was dyeing to say something. _

_I sighed audibly, catching his attention. "Alright, what is it?"_

_He looked startled, "what makes you think there is anything?"_

"_O.k. then. You just looked like you were dyeing to-" I stopped when I realized he looked upset at the word dyeing. Ok, wrong word choice, moving on. "Err, what I mean is, you look troubled."_

"_I'm fine, Ever. Really, just worried about you is all." A frown made it's way to his face that made him look every bit of the hundred something year old man that he was. I pursed my lips together trying to keep myself from saying something, knowing he would continue when ready._

"_I, have a few theories."_

"_Theories?" I questioned, an eyebrow arched._

"_Yes, about you getting sick."_

_I motioned for him to continue. He stayed silent for a few minutes, seemingly to gather his thoughts._

"_Well, it could be from a lack of energy."_

"_It's not. I told you –"_

"_You had a premonition, a dream if you will. I get it, it just seems to be a bit of a stretch is all."_

_I arched my eyebrow at him in curiosity. "And being immortal isn't?"_

"_You know what I mean, Ever. It's just that you seem to have too many…extra abilities."_

"_Well, do you think that maybe it laid dormant in me until you changed me, sides what's wrong with having extra abilities?"_

"_Nothing, Ever, it's just like I said, you have so many."_

"_Right" I muttered, "too many, how wonderful." I took a look at my hair and yanked the ponytail out, muttering something about it not looking right. In truth I was frustrated and I needed to vent, and if I hadn't yanked the ponytail off I'd probably yanked something off of Damon and that would be extremely painful, for him, not me. I smiled at the thought. _

"**E**ver?"

I soon realized that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, and I wasn't brushing my hair. Peaking through the crack in the bathroom stall I saw Damon.

"What are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be here, it's the girls room!"

"Ever, your sick still. I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school just yet." Was he serious? I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think your being just a tad melodramatic?" I told him.

"Open the door, Ever. I hate seeing you sick."

I grumbled, and pouted. He wasn't seeing me sick if I was in a bathroom stall. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, this was ridiculous, come one Ever! Stop acting like a child. I begrudgingly unlocked the stall and observed Damon. He looked a mess, but a perfect mess, his hair looked like it had been raked through with his hands several times and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. I was shocked; I'd never seen him looking less then perfect before today.

He leaned forward onto the doorframe of the stall and sighed a breath of relief. "What's wrong?" I asked him, I needed to know what he was thinking.

"I was wondering if you were having trouble blocking everyone's thoughts from you. You look terrible." Was he kidding? I looked terrible? I arched an eyebrow in annoyance, " really Damon?"

He looked flustered and ran a hand through his messy hair again. "I, Ever, I didn't, I mean. Damn it!"

I fought back another wave of nausea as more thoughts from the students invaded my mind. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Damon? Baby? Take me home please."

He kissed me on the forehead and nodded his head before burying it in my hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. My left hand found it's way to his, and we entwined our fingers together. I felt calmer already, and the voices were silenced. I was forgetting something important, but right now I could care less.

"Let's get home, huh?"

I smiled at him, "your home or mine?" he grinned back at me before replying, " Ours."

Suddenly I didn't feel like such a freak anymore, I had Damon, and he and I were together. That was all that mattered, until on our way to the car I caught a glance of somebody that looked vaguely familiar. That feeling a person gets, when they know something, but they can't remember it, plagued me all day. I had this gnawing knot in my stomach that something was wrong, all day. I tried to fight it, honest to god I did. But it never went away.

***

**I lied in **my bed-well, Damon's bed and mine, staring at the ceiling, wondering what could cause such a feeling. I rolled onto my side facing the window I had awoken to earlier this week, I sigh, and close my eyes once more.

***  
**I** woke up in a cold sweat, and I realized that I had managed to fall into a semi dreamless slumber. Something that I knew wouldn't stay very long. Soon, nightmares came, nightmares of Damon falling ill, getting poisoned by some person, (whom I didn't know), traveling to this place with a big screen TV and arm chairs, seeing Damon slipping away and very nearly dying. It tore at my heart. It feels so real, I thought it had happened, but I can't seem to recall it.

I sat up in bed, sighed, and raked my left hand through my hair, trying to compose myself, when Damon walked in with a bottle of red liquid. He noticed my odd expression towards the bottle, and he smiled.

"You need to keep your strength up." I nodded mutely and took the bottle from him and took a sip. It warmed its way down my chest and through my body, easing the chill that had fallen over my body in my slumber. I scrunched up my nose slightly. "Something tastes off about this. Did you do something different?" he shook his head no.

"Maybe it's a little old?" I offered, and he again shook his head no. He looked deep in thought. But something told me that maybe we should make a new batch.

"Damon, I know it seems like a waste, but, maybe we need to make a new batch." He furrowed his eyebrow together, sighing before agreeing with me.

"Do you think that, maybe somebody… tampered with it?"

"Who would do that?" he replied, clearly confused. I shrugged and told him that I didn't know, but it was a feeling in my gut, something that I couldn't explain.

"Your dreams?" He said, and I shrugged again.

"At first I thought it was a premonition, but they came again last night. But it was you, lying on the floor surrounded by a circle of something that I don't know what. I woke up feeling scared and nervous, and then, well you came in and I instantly felt better."

He smiled at me, "Glad I can make you feel better."

"So, what time is it?" I said sitting a little straighter in the bed I slept in.

"About, 5."

"In the evening?" That would mean I had only slept for about 2 hours, I felt well rested though.

"No, Ever, it's 5 a.m." I blinked at his response. I slept for 14 hours.

"So…I guess that leaves me plenty of time to get ready for school?"

"I don't want you going, Ever. Not after yesterday." I pouted at his words. "But I feel fine now."

"Sure, now you do. What about later, then? Will you still feel fine, then?" I looked down at the comforter and noticed it was my light peach one from my room. I knew he was right. I probably wasn't ready to venture out just yet.

"Did you bring this for me?"

He nodded his head and rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, at first you had trouble sleeping. So I thought if I had something from your room, with your scent on it, then maybe you'd sleep better. It worked I guess, soon after, you were quiet and peaceful. Until your nightmare came, but I didn't want to wake you…I thought it'd be best if I let you…. well, you know. Work it out for yourself and I guess you did." He rambled on. It was so unlike him, and I smiled knowing he was nervous about the gesture.

"Thank you, Damon. Really. It was very sweet of you. Especially since you didn't just make one yourself, you went to my house and got it." He sat down next to me and brushed my bangs out of the way and kissed my forehead where my scar used to be. My eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his warm lips.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Evermore, why would you think someone would want to poison you?" I held him closer to me; he only said my full name when he worried. "Not me, you. I just have a feeling, from my nightmares you could say."

-

"Hn" I rolled my eyes at his one syllable answer. Men! He seemed to have read my mind because he gave me a full answer.

"Well, tell me about your dreams? Does any of this seem familiar?" I shook my head no and told him that none of it seemed familiar. I said that it was almost as if I was reliving some of the days. He nodded his head and stood up off the bed grabbing my hands to pull me up.

"I'm taking you home to Sabine, you'll sleep better in your own bed." I immediately frowned. "Don't you want me with you?"

"You know I do, but right now I'm more worried about your health, then I am having you by my side." He grabbed the bottle of juice I took a sip out of. "You didn't even finish this!" he tried to hand me the bottle and I refused it.

I frowned, gabbed my comforter and wrapped it around me tightly to preserve body heat. "I told you, it tastes funny." He rolled his eyes. "If I drink it will you?" I glared at him.

"Don't drink it, Damon!"

"Ever, it's just the elixir, it's fine." He proceeded to lift the bottle to his lips. I couldn't see him do that. Not now! I grabbed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. I stood stiffly awaiting his reaction.

"Ever, have you lost your mind?"

"Don't drink it, you'll get sick." He arched and eyebrow at me. "And, you know this how?" I shrugged. "I already told you!" I felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum, he wasn't listening, I told him, it's a gut feeling.

I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms pouting, feeling like an impetuous young child. Damon leaned foreword and ran a finger over the tip of my nose, causing me to scrunch up my nose and sneeze in response to his musky scent so close to my nose. He grinned and held out one of his hands once more. I knew I should go home, but I really wanted to stay put.

"Evermore" he warned. I rolled my eyes at him and promptly stood without his assistance. "Fine, you win." I muttered bequeathing to his request.

I walked towards the door slowly, waiting for Damon to catch up. Only he didn't, at the door I turned to look at him, only to find him sitting on the bed, looking at the bottle of immortal juice. I got angry. How could he? He told me he wouldn't drink it. I stalked over to the bed and grabbed it impulsively.

"I swear Damon, I will pour every single last drop of any elixir your have down the drain, if you don't do it yourself."

"Ever, I can't just make more appear out of thin air." I rolled my eyes at the poor unintended pun.

"I didn't say that! I just meant that I could help you make more." I was excited that Damon would share this part of him with me. It was a part of his past, something I don't know about him. It was exciting and yet, at the same time my nerves were a total wreck.

"Well, what do we need?" I was feeling jumpy, and excited. He sat down on the chair across from me. "I can see that you're not going to go to your own house right now. So…" he said, crossing his arms, obliging to my request and finally letting me in on one of his many secrets.

"So…" I repeated eagerly. Come on, Damon answer me. Please! I begged him mentally. He sighed and ran both his hands through his hair once more before settling them in the back pockets of his jeans. "All right, we'll do it." I nodded thankful he agreed with me.

He told me that he would write down the ingredients, but some of them were very hard to find. That's fine, I had said to him, before grabbing my jeans from the previous day and throwing on one of his button down shirts. I drove myself home in my own little car; I spent the day secluded from everything, recovering my strength and reveling in the comfortable silence of Sabine's house.

I thought back to my 'dreams' I still, wasn't convinced they were nightmares, it felt like I had taken part in everything, everything hurt. It wasn't like I was an observer; I experienced everything, right down to the pain when I jammed a pair of scissors into my arm to pour some of my blood into Damon's elixir. I have no idea why I would do that thought. I'm a little fuzzy on the why.

The worst feeling right now is, I can't quite tell if it was a premonition or a nightmare. It seems easier to call them my 'dreams' the to keep saying premonition, so I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself that it was a nasty nightmare or if I'm ignoring it, and hoping that by calling it a 'Dream' that the problem will just disappear. But the fact is, it hasn't. I'm starting to get a really weird De je Vu feeling.

I keep seeing this face in one of the 'dreams', and it's blurry, but I know I can't trust that person. Call it a hunch, but I think Damon is wrong. Really wrong, I have this gut feeling, and my stomach keeps twisting, something's going to happen, and I fear I may be too late to stop it from happening.

I make my way from my bed to my desk and plop down in the chair. My head lolled back and hit the chair while I let out a deep sigh. I grabbed the small portable blue alarm clock that I use to use for cheer competitions, and look at the time, 4:45 p.m., which means that Sabine will be home soon. My stomach suddenly growled and stood up off the chair, nervous about the sound I just heard.

I grabbed a fistful of my shirt and felt my poor thudding heart. I made my way to my bed, grabbing anything to help me stay steady. I felt light headed, I tried to think back to the last time I had the Elixir.

My mind was drawing a blank, but my stomach rumbling had my nerves frayed. Was this like it was when I had chosen not to drink the Elixir, when I was human? What would Damen think? Obviously, Damen would be the type to worry, so telling him about being hungry, was a definite no.

He most likely would: A) freak out or B) freak out.

Though he was the reserved type, he was never one to strike me as somebody whom would 'freak out', he would worry though, and he would worry himself into the ground if I let him.

***

I heard Sabine pull up in the driveway. I was excited to see her, to me it had been a while since we had last spoken, and that was about me not eating. I decided, for her, I would try to eat food. At least in front of her, I had hurried down the steps to give her a hug. The door opened and Sabine put her purse and coat on the coat rack, and turned around to double check that her car was locked. I was almost bouncing I was so happy to see her. Sabine turned and was surprised to see me.

"Hey! Somebody feels better. You look better too." She smiled at me; I race towards her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and patted my back. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Your in a good mood today." I nodded my head, and led the way towards the kitchen.

My stomach growled, and Sabine looked at me curiously. "When did you last eat?" I shrugged. I figured it was a better response then, _'Oh, I don't actually eat, see when I 'died' and came back to life, that was Damen, he was making me immortal. When in reality I should have stayed dead. But now I get to live forever with Damen.' _Yeah, that would not have gone over well. Not at all! I am betting that if poor Sabine were bombarded with that response then she would most definitely put me in some sort of mental facility.

"So, what's for dinner? Chinese Maybe?" I knew how Sabine loved it and I was craving something other then the Elixir. I wondered how eating food would affect me, Damen never explained about what food tastes like to an immortal, or if it hurt us. Though I clearly remember him taking a bite out of one of my apples when we were hanging out. I only knew I felt full, so I never ate actual solid food, just the Elixir. Sabine smiled, and proceeded to get the menu from out of the drawer by the fridge.

"Well, go ahead, pick what you want." She said, urging me to choose. I smiled, we haven't spent quality time together lately, and I have just been so stressed with these visions flashing before my eyes. It's confusing, some of it can remember doing, but other parts I have no recollection of. So many questions plagued my mind. Not now though, this is Sabine's and my time together.

I scanned the menu, so much food! How much did she expect me to eat? I peered up at Sabine who was studying her own menu, chewing on one of her short fingernails. A habit she and I both shared.

"What do you think you might get?" I gauged her reaction. Maybe I could eat whatever she wanted, and if there was left over, which there most definitely will be, and then she could take it with her for lunch at the firm.

"I was thinking Chicken Chow Mein."

"Sounds good. I'll get the same" She called up the restaurant and ordered our food and within the hour the food was at the door, hot and waiting for us to devour it. We spent the rest of the night chatting, watching old black and white movies, and bonding over music. Apparently she met a man when she went to the coffee shop for daily fix. Said he was a teacher, and I told her that he sounded good for her. So by the end of the night I was thoroughly exhausted and hoped that being tired enough would keep the 'dreams' away, even if it were only for one night.

It was not to be though.

I tossed and turned, and beads of sweat formed at my forehead. They seemed to be getting more vivid though, this time however, I was not at school, I was at some house, looking into a purple room, and a man stood in front of me. He was blurry and I couldn't see his face, but I saw Damen in the background, clearly.

He looked so old, and tired, he was panting. It was clear that his body was in great distress. I turn to look at the man that caused all this, and though I don't know who he is, or what he wants, I know his name. Roman, and I don't know how I know, but I do.

He tells me that the blood of Damen's true love will cure him, to put it in Damens Elixir. I grabbed a pair of scissors, I wanted to yell, and tell myself to stop, that I had no reason to trust this stranger in front of me. After all, wasn't this person the one who poisoned Damen, that's what, happened in my last dream? Why did I trust this person?

The next thing I knew I felt a stabbing pain in my arm, and blood squirted from the wound; I combined my blood with the Elixir and held it to Damens mouth, urging him to drink it. This man had laughed, and now the dream Ever, me, in the future, realized it was a trap. This man lied to me, tricked me. I was angry, and hurt, I was too desperate to prove that I was Damens true love, that in the end I was the one who doomed us both, with one touch from me, one kiss and he would die.

The man proceeds to tell me that if I even try to touch Damen that he will die. He will die painfully.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in a cold sweat. I had been yelling for Damen without realizing it, and only when something was making a screeching noise did I realize that I was screaming. That was probably the most vivid one yet. The pain felt so real that I had to check my arm to make sure it wasn't bleeding. I ran my fingers over the spot on my wrist and shuddered. I had to talk to Damen about this, but first thing is first. I need more sleep; I turn in my bed and close my eyes falling into a dreamless slumber.

_________________

* * *

So, I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating sooner. I had a little bit of writers block, and instead of working through it I focused on everything else. I figured if I authored note then it'd be like dangling a piece of story in front of you and then yanking it back, b/c I obviously wasn't updating.

Work is also a bit hectic, between 35 hours a week at work, and roughly 8 hours at school a week, it's been a little hard. I also got caught up in reading some wonderful Fan fictions, which I have newly favorited. I think that's why I also didn't update, got too caught up in those. I promise to religiously upload at least once a month, hoping for two. I know some other fan fiction writers write at least one chapter in advance; I want you all to know that I don't. I usually take the time to write it out, and then edit the chapter. So as the chapters are finished I upload them.

As I've mentioned before, I will upload 1 chapter at time. I'm working on scheduling time in for everything, so I don't become so scattered, or rather more so than I already am.

In the movie version of the Adonis Edward Cullen:

"You're my only reason to stay, scattered, cuz, that's what I am, scattered"

Also, if you have any questions about the story line feel free to message me. I will be more than glad to answer any of your questions.

What did you think of the new format?

Is anything confusing? If so, what do I need to clear up?

Just in case there was some confusion, this is like day 3 for, Ever.


	5. Saving Private Damen

Playlist:

Metric: Help I'm Alive

Paramour: The Only exception

Sarah MacLauchlan: Stupid

Sarah MacLauchlan: Fallen

Meg And Dia: Going Away

Meg and Dia: Indiana

Meg and Dia: Fighting For Nothing

Meg and Dia: Here, Here, and Here

Katy Perry: Not Like The Movie's

Taylor Swift: Long Live

Taylor Swift: Haunted

Katy Perry: Who am I living for?

Avril Lavigne: Nobody's Home

Avril Lavigne: What the Hell!

Reviews:

Maxeyn: That's ok I am too! XD

Ladybug82896: Omg! Thanks you're so sweet! I'm having a bit of trouble moving this forward, but hopefully this year you'll all see an improvement in my writing and the plot development. I took an awesome free online creative writing class which really helped get the creative juices flowing and work out different styles of writing.

xXxRampage RavenxXx: Well for the first few chapters it was write as I go, but this past year I spent time working on the plot and creating a loose bullet point/outline of where I want each chapter to go, and what I would really like to happen.

3Xxkarin-maakaXx3: Of course! I love writing; I want to get my BFA and MFA in Creative Writing. Also, that really sucks. Once, when I was 16 I got grounded from listening to music, my mom came into my room and took all of my c.d.'s from me, at this time I didn't have an iPod, and my music was on the big computer, all I had was a school laptop. This is pre-YouTube; yeah I go way back. Though, your grounding should be over by now, so enjoy this installment and look for my little one shot of Ever and Damen fluffiness.

Also, I know this is a really long ass Authors note but stick with me. I am currently looking for a Beta-reader or at least someone I can bounce ideas off of…if any of you know someone or would like to help out that'd be awesome, in the mean time I would like to thank the Academy…shit! No, wrong speech, I mean- err, I would like to thank my Macbook for being so frickin' cool and awesome, and my Mac Word document spell check for being my 'Beta'. Stay tuned for my Authors Note at the end of this chapter.

Previously:

_I had been yelling for Damen without realizing it, and only when something was making a screeching noise did I realize that I was screaming. That was probably the most vivid one yet. The pain felt so real that I had to check my arm to make sure it wasn't bleeding. I ran my fingers over the spot on my wrist and shuddered. I had to talk to Damen about this, but first thing is first. I need more sleep; I turn in my bed and close my eyes falling into a dreamless slumber._

Roman. Even his name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't good. He played by his own rules. He's vengeful, and full of anger. I haven't slept for two days, I'm in a haze, and I wont sleep. Not after that last dream. Damon's worried about me, I'm worried about him. Hell! Even I'm worried about me. These dreams are starting to get worse, starting to feel more vivid, and that scares me. It's no longer a mass puddle of confusion, like when I first woke up, now it's feeling the pain. Seeing the blood, seeing Damon ill.

Sleeping lately has not been easy. I've tried countless home remedies, however, when all you need to "eat" is a "juice", then an herbal tea or warm milk is not something that is going to help beckon sleep. If I find myself unable to fall asleep soon, I fear I may have to go see a doctor. I could see it now: I'd go to a doctor, he'd look at my file, and say: "My you've grown quite a but", and I would stutter, "growth spurt I suppose!" he'd hum in response and agree to just chalk it up to a teenagers growth spurt.

He'd the try to draw blood work, and the injury would seal immediately. No sign I was stabbed with a needle, no bruising or redness. Then he'd ask me if I had any stress lately. What am I supposed to say then? "Yeah doc, actually I have this gorgeous guy whom I seem destined to be with, yet this other guy is trying to poison him, all the while none of this has happened yet, and I'm trying to keep that other guy from killing the first one, and keep him from hitting on me. All the while I get all my information from a dream. How's that for stress, Doc?" That would most certainly not bode well with him. I would most certainly be sent to a mental facility as an inmate/patient and receive regular shock therapy treatments and a lobotomy or something like that. So, that is going to be a no to the doctor then.

I've noticed over the past week that I've started to eat solids again, I don't know what that means for me, I'm confused with these premonitions as it is.

Am I turning back into a human?

Does this have something to do with the immortal juice?

What about Haven?

How do I stop her from becoming immortal? It's not the type of thing that would bode well with her. So many questions that need answering.

I slam my locker shut in frustration and in the process dropping one of my library books. As I bent down to get it a tanned hand grabbed my book. I stood up abruptly, glaring at my book captor, with what I assumed to be the "evil eye". Not that it did any good, because he still held my poor, defenseless, and harmless book captive in his filthy, disgusting, grimy, and just over all bad guy hands.

"Hello Ever" I eyed the person, standing in front of me suspiciously; he looked like the man from my dreams; he looked like Roman. Well, you know what they say: If it acts like a duck, quacks like a duck, and waddles like a duck, then it must be a duck. Well, in this case: if it looks like Roman, has the same attitude as Roman, and sounds like Roman, than it must be Roman. _Wonderful_, this day could not get any better.

"Hi." I said shortly. He looked almost put off.

"Are you going to give me my book back or stand there all day holding a cheesy romance chick book?" I tried appealing to his, inner masculine 'dude'. You would think he'd have dropped it like a hot potato, but no; he just gripped it tighter and laughed. The ass, actually laughed! I rolled my eyes and leaned against my locker, waiting for his maniacal episode to end.

At this point, things are playing pretty similarly to my 'Dreams'. From what Damon told me, it seems like I was stuck in my premonition, and I felt as if I acted it all out. However, that's the beauty of it, no? A premonition, to give me the chance to right the wrongs I've done. Change my decisions. Fix Haven. I won't let her turn into an immortal, while it sounds pleasant; I'm finding it very draining as of late.

"All right, Roman. Why won't you give me my book back?" I tried to play nice, honest I did! I even tried to tell myself that he didn't know that I knew him, or that I knew what he was planning to do. I just couldn't help myself as he caressed my arm. I mean, hello! Can you say personal space bubble? Please don't enter! I could even hear the warning bells going off in my head: warning Will Robinson, warning!

As he leaned closer, I was just frozen on the spot! I could not make myself move no matter how I needed to. He leaned closer, closer, until his lips brushed my ear. I squashed the feeling to shudder down in my mind, he whispered: You can kiss me! Then you'll get your precious book back, love." So, I just snapped, I don't know what made me do it, I thought I was succeeding in reining in my temper, and disgust for him. I thought I was hiding it well. I suppose it wasn't enough.

It was obvious that he just wanted to play mind games with me. He has no intention of pursuing anything,

I let out a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between a donkey dying and a choking sound. "On second thought, Roman, keep it. I'd rather pay the overdo fee from the library."_ Because, I do not take well to black mail you ass._ I knew I shouldn't have said that, it was only going to make him angrier over his fellow rogue's death, or was it Damen he was angry at? Either way, it was exactly the same thing that I did in my "dream". This was something I needed to keep myself from doing, I cannot let the mistakes I made in my dream happen, because quite honestly, that had an ending that I do not want to experience for real. So far, Damen's not poisoned, and he's made more juice. He's safe- for now.

His left eyebrow arched and he moved out of my way. I thought I could actually leave

"Ever" he stated, "Sit with me at lunch." I stiffened, did he know? I gave him a once over, no, I decided, he had no clue that I knew.

I roll my eyes flirtatiously, make it seem as if I am only playing hard to get. "Sure, sure. See you then." _Only because I have no choice, because, trust me buddy, if it weren't for needing information on you to keep you the fuck away from me, then I wouldn't be caught dead near you._

"Ever," And as I was about to walk away he says my name. I resist the urge to groan, I turn to him and smile sweetly. "Wouldn't want you to pay an over do fee, now would we, love." He looks me up and down this time and before I can understand what meant, he tosses something to me from across the hall. I clumsily catch whatever it was and soon realize he's tossed me my library book. I smile at my small victory, while I mentally do a happy dance. It seems that playing nice was working, somewhat.

"Thanks, Roman!"_ Not!_ I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to seduce me. As far as I knew, I couldn't trust him like the whole school already does. Like Miles and Haven do. I know he's waiting for Damen to get weaker from the poison, that much was clear to me. He was the man standing in front of Damon, who was looking sicker and sicker by the moment, he was the man that did that to Damon. I just knew it. I could feel it. If he finds out that Damon and I drained all the bottle of Elixirs we had, then Roman might come after me, or resort to a different tactic. I needed to prepare myself for this war with him.

I needed him to stick to his original game plan. I couldn't let anything change. Damon was going to have to disappear for a bit. He was going to have to gather what we needed to make new Elixir from scratch. The only problem was, that us pouring the drink down the drain has already changed the course of things. I pray it wasn't enough to throw Roman off his game plan. I needed him to stay on the path. If we could make Roman think Damon was sick, then I might have a chance to right things before they happen. I was alone in this; Damon could have no physical part in this. He couldn't, I needed him to stay away to keep Roman from getting suspicious.

The day passed fairly uneventful, and by the time lunch came around, I was hungry for once. I didn't know if it was because I hadn't had my thrice helping of immortal juice or if it was because of my dizzy spells lately. Whatever the reason, I was hungry and I'd be damned if I didn't have at least a sandwich. So, as I stood in line, waiting to grab a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I took a quick peak towards Romans table. Haven, my traitorous friend was sitting next to Roman hanging on his every word. If Damen were here today, I wouldn't be going through with what I was about to do. What every muscle in my body seemed to _not _want to do. I quickly paid, grabbed my lunch, and made my way over to, the red plastic picnic table outside, the cafeteria in the quad.

"Ever! Glad you're here, love. Haven, be a doll and move over one or so. Ever can sit there." _ Do I have to?_

Haven shot me a dirty look and then looked back to Roman before acquiescing to his request. The rest of the day flowed slowly, in fact so slow I thought I might just jump off a cliff regardless if it would kill me or not. A few of my classes Roman walked past me, his shoulder brushing against mine, and I'd have to play the ignorant young girl being swayed by the handsome new stranger. I had to make him think I'd join him. At this point, I'd no clue what he was capable of.

It was clear to me by the time I got home, that if I wanted to stand any chance against Roman, then I'd have to start focusing on my visions. Find out every detail about them. Learn from them, find out everything I can and more.

I'm not reliving anything else, I don't get flashes of other people, so that leaves me with two guesses, either:

A) I was given these visions to correct something that might have gone wrong once before, and I should shut up and take the gift and fix things.

Then there was B.

B) When the purpose of these visions is over, then I have to fix someone else's life and will receive new visions.

To be honest, I was really hoping that it was choice A. The second one didn't seem all that appealing, and after everything that I have been through, I most definitely was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Lately, I was hardly sure of many things, for one, how was I going to go about this? Hell, did I even know what _this_ is? Two, I needed to get close enough for Roman to touch me skin to skin. Even if I just shook his hand. If I could touch him, I could find out what he's planning. Thirdly, if I could learn control over this gift of mine, I could weed though the many thoughts that made up this school and find the one thought that mattered most. I could find Roman's thoughts, find out what he was planning and why.

My dreams are made of nothing but pictures and silent words, almost akin to a silent movie. Nothing but faint whispers, and when I woke up if I wrote down the dream, in my journal, I would remember.

Writing everything I could remember lately has been the key source of information. Bullet points seems to be the only way to write down thoughts, attitudes, suspects, and of course anyone who happens to be connected to Roman.

My latest dream had Roman flirting with me, and a green-eyed man, flashes of a tattoo, a snake eating it's own tail. This tattoo was the very same one that Drina wore. The meaning behind this mark leaves chills down my spine, a rogue. The sound of the word alone makes me feel apprehensive, knowing that a rogue by definition just so happens to be: a dishonest person, "a person whose behavior one disapproves of but who is nonetheless likable or attractive." Well, at the very least my dictionary has the definition of Roman. I supposed that's why everyone is attracted to him. He has this allure about him that draws you in. I worry though, I worry it's not because he's attractive and has this…allure about him that draws people in, but because he can manipulate them. That it's his second nature, such as my ability to hear people's thoughts and see their lives when I touch them.

I worry about Haven, lately she's been hanging onto his every word, she's been avoiding my calls, and last time I saw her with a woman I recognized from my dreams. I recognized this path that Haven was on, it was dangerous, and if she continued then things might be even more disastrous then already. She was ruining her life; she always acted before she thought. Not that you could really think about everything before had, but you might be able to think or ponder on the topic of where life was going at some point. Unfortunately, Haven was one to not do that. But really, where the fuck was her instincts? If she even had any.

My walk to Damon's house was slow; I have yet to learn to manifest something rather large. Thus far the only thing I can manage is to communicate with Damon telepathically, and manifest small object such as a flower or shirt. However, today, I rather liked the walk. The day was clear, cool with a warm breeze, tree branches slightly swaying in the wind. So, needless to say walking today was fine, no, not, F.I.N.E, but fine, regular fine.

When I made it to Damon's house he sat me down on his couch while he sat in front of me on an ottoman. I arched an eyebrow at him. What an eager beaver to get information out of me. I got to admit it, with this whole tell Damon everything about Roman I find out, it kind of makes me feel like a Russian spy, or like James Bond, but only a girl.

"How are you? He didn't try anything did he?" he rushed out in a jumble. Thankful I was fluent in jumble-ese.

I smiled gently at his concern. "I'm fine, he hit on me. But, that was to be expected. I mean, really, Damon, what else did you expect? Do you know him?" I know I should have asked that question before, but it just seemed to occur to me now. Why? No fucking clue. Please don't ask me.

His brow crinkled slightly, "Not that I can recall." I sighed. Right, I should have known. That would just make things way to easy. "Any reason he might want to kill you?" again, he shook his head. He couldn't possibly be serious; he had no idea why this guy wanted to kill him?

"Ever, we don't even know if he poisoned my drink or not." _Uh! Yes, we fucking do! I tasted it! It tasted funny! Does no one listen to the freak until it's too late?_ I arched my eyebrow. How is it he had no idea about Roman, at all?

SO, I just sat at the window staring out at the gated community and the streets for a few hours. Damon tried to convince me that we could go to Summerland, but I just told him I wasn't up for it. Whether Damon wants to admit it or not, Roman is after him. I believe my dreams, I believe _in _them. He doesn't. That's fine, but I won't let his stupidity get in the way of me trying to save his life. Now, as far as I know, these events have not yet come to pass. I can only hope that by keeping Damon from going to school I can prevent him from getting sick, from being poisoned, to keep Roman from coming after Damon or, to keep Roman away from me.

"Don't go to school tomorrow." I whispered, praying that this time he would listen to me. How wrong I was to think he would even think to listen to me, to appease me. His brow crinkled as it often did when he was confused and that little freckle above his left eye would meet his eyebrows.

"Why?" he stated simply.

"Please" I whisper once more. "I'm trying to change things, keep them from happening." I pleaded. _Please, just do this one thing if nothing else, for me. Please. _

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed, and looked up at me. "All right." He paused for a moment. "You win, I won't go tomorrow." He shakes his head and chuckles quietly. " Not that I need to, I just go for you." My heart pounds with excitement.

"You mean it? You won't go?" I said, praying silently that he wasn't just placating me.

He shrugged. "Sure, not like I can't do it again in a few decades." I snorted -in a very un-ladylike way - and rolled my eyes at the absurdity of his statement. It definitely was not something an average person heard from their boyfriend. Though, we are as far from average as it could get, but hell, sure, why not, what's a few decades here and there. I might even decide to go back to school. I groaned, who in their right mind would re-do high school?

"Please Damen, don't joke. I'm scared; you can look into my thoughts can't you? Then see what I've dreamt. I've lived this before" _I swear I have! _ I added silently. Please, if there is a god out there, please do not let me be crazy.

The paper I filled with bullet points of my dreams crumples easily in my hand. It's at this moment I fear for Haven, for me, for the love Damen and I share; I fear that things will never be peaceful. I fear my life may be over before it really ever started. I fear that I'll see Riley and my parents soon, that I'll see buttercup soon. As much as I would love to see all of them again, I know that the only way I'll die is if someone kills me, strikes my chakra. This was not something I was going to let happen, I was not going to roll over and let Roman and his…henchman, do as they-he- pleases. I will survive. I'm a survivor, even if it's until the end. I will go down fighting.

If I was going to do something about Roman, I needed to think fast. Have a plan, as in right now, fast.

A/n:

Ok, so that's it for chapter 5. 6 pages exactly. I know it's short, but I just couldn't make this chapter longer. I tried but it just wouldn't flow. My A.D.D. has gotten the best of me, and I've been reading some pretty amazing fics. Next chapter ever works on brainstorming a plan, and there's a small confrontation –again- with Roman, as well as that whole Haven thing that we need to figure out. Ever hear of Déjà Vu? Yeah, Ever is going to start experiencing bouts of Major Déjà Vu. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. According to the chapter outline the next one should be about 8 pages, give or take. Thanks for being so patient while I've been working out this writer's block. This chapter isn't my best work, but nonetheless it's not a bad one per se. I am so sorry about this whole year passing by. I kept thinking 'just a few weeks, I'll keep working on it.' Don't worry. I've loosely mapped out the next few chapter of where I want to take things. I'm working on scene developments s we speak…read? Never mind. I'm working on it; ch7 should be up in about 2 weeks or less.


	6. My Wounds Like Naked To The World

A/n: Okay guys, this is about 5 ½- 6 pages long. I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, but I feel it was necessary. Not all chapters from now on are going to be 10 pages or longer. I feel each chapter will reflect what's going on with Ever. Next chapter upload might not be for a while, so feel free to let your imaginations go wild. I may upload next month, but I won't force an update out of me. I am currently working on an outline for this story, I have a goal of 15- 20 chapters so hopefully things will start wrapping up nicely in the next chapter and maybe the chapters might be a bit longer depending on what I have for my outline.

I also have a Sanctuary Outline that I'm working on and will soon start writing actual chapters for that. From now on any story I write will be finished completely and I'll update as I edit the story.

I am working on 2 Xena fanfics. One I happen to somehow be walking home from classes and poof! I'm in the Xenaverse lol, it's actually not too bad. I doubt that anything like that would happen to me, but it's fun.

So for all of you who are wondering, I don't have ADD for all of you who wondered, it's an Anxiety Disorder. Cheesy sure, but it makes sense. Sometimes I look at things as a whole and think "My god I have so much to do" and it kind makes me wig out. However, the outline thing is helping each story come into its own. I don't expect this to be my best story, however I will finish it, hopefully before the year is up. I will also do my best to turn this around and make it something we will all be proud of. If I have the inspiration I'll fix the first 6 chapters and try to make them more congruent with each other.

Moving on to the song list like I always have. These are the songs I've listend to while I was writing this chapter.

Song List:

To be brutally honest, I've been listening to Xena: Warrior Princess sound tracks.

So here it is.

Tara's Dance- Xena Sound Track

Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack Volume 3: The Bitter Suite

What's Still Unwritten/ Little Ditties/ Into The Chandra/ Joxer The Mighty/ Prepping Gabby- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

War and Peace/ Gab is Stabbed- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

Melt into Me/Let Go- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

Dead? / Hearts are Hurting- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

Hate is The Star (Song of Torment)/ Hearts are Hurting Part II- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

The Way Out/ The Love of Your Love- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack

Who's to Say? – Vanessa Carlton

Tuesday Morning- Michelle Branch

I Won't – Colbie Callait

The Call- Regina Spektor

Beautifully Broken- Ashlee Simpson

Good Life- One Republic

Sparks- t.A.T.u

Running Blind- t.A.T.u

Fly on The Wall- t.A.T.u

Unbeautiful- Leslie Roy

White Robe- t.A.T.u

Sister's Are Doin' It For Themselves- Xena: Warrior Princess Soundtrack Volume 5 Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire

So, if anyone guesses which song my title came from I'll send you a free virtual hug and plate of cookies XD!

Much thanks to ieatyourcookies for being so sweet and nice. Your kind words were very helpful in helping me finish this chapter. Thanks for the 'Eager Beaver' reviews and I promise you that I should have this done by the end of this year. I hope. I won't force an update out of me, I can't. Sometimes it just doesn't happen. So, let's get on with this.

Dedicated to: ieatyourcookies

* * *

I woke up with a start, the sun streaming through the windows, the birds chirping away.

"Great," I groaned. Why does the morning have to be so damn cheerful? I yanked the covers above my head, trying to block out the chirping of the birds on a Saturday. _Right, as if I was _not_ planning to sleep in anyways…_

A clanking sound of a cup being set on my nightstand made me curios. SO, I did what any normal person would do, I told Sabine to go away. Only the voice that chuckled was not my aunt's voice. I peeled back my and noticed a pair of sparkling dark eyes that belonged to Damen.

"Hi" he said quietly. How did he get in?

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, clearly confused. He just smiled, "I have my ways. Now get up sleepy head, we have some shopping to do." We were going shopping, but for what?

"The 'Juice' as you call it" he quipped.

"So, what do we do, where do we start?"

He chuckles lightly, "well, I have a list of herbs among other ingredients."

"Herbs?" I questioned. He nods, "preferably planted by Blind Nuns in India." He finishes. I let out snort, "You're kidding. Blind Nuns in India?" Were their even nuns in India?

He laughs, "No, Yes, and preferably planted during the new moon. Well, it's not the what, it's more the why behind my reasoning of using it."

"And why, did you choose blind nuns in India?" Why did he choose India, and why Blind Nuns? Almost as if he could read my mind, he went into an explanation of spirituality, how the blind nuns seemed to have a better sense of it, how important they were. Yet, even though the information about how the Immortal Juice came to be, I could not help but remember the day before. The day Roman noticed something was off, though he still hadn't made any advances towards me, and he just seems to be playing the part of a nice person, deep down, I have a gut feeling. However, I am sure I felt the same way the first time around, if there was even a first time, and it was not _just_ a premonition.

"Ever? Are you listening?"

Oh, shit! Damon, I totally spaced out on him. I shrugged and gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, I got…. distracted by what's been going on. I'm really, sorry, Damon. I am."

Earlier yesterday, Miles was obsessing over a zit, and Roman handed over this cream. Though it was just a cream, I never in my life had seen something that could possibly work so quickly and efficiently, this…salve…of sorts healed his pimple in a matter of hours.

Something just felt off. I am sure it was Roman, Drina is dead, and while I'm starting to doubt myself, and possibly doubt that Roman was the murderer/assaulter. Things were becoming increasingly fuzzy.

At this point, I was going on gut instinct, feeling things through. I'd given up days ago on trying to recall memories. Though I'd written them down in a journal, bullet point or not it was just making me more confused. Tears leaked through my tightly closed lids. Why was I unable to do anything at all right? I gripped my hair and yanked the ponytail out. I sighed, and took a deep breath as I looked into the mirror.

I saw me, of course. It was 'the me' who was staring back that made had me confused. This me, staring back at…well, me, was the girl before any of this whole mess happened.

It was:

Me before I drank the immortal juice.

Me, before Drina happened.

Me, before I had met Damon.

The girl I saw staring back at me looked lost and she was not coming back anytime soon. I turned away from my reflection disgusted with myself. The girl I saw had a scar on her forehead. How could I help Damon if I was stuck trying to pull memories out of thin air? How could I help him if I was still feeling sorry for myself over my family's death?

I grew angrier at each passing moment that I was helpless, until I threw my hairbrush into my mirror. Who was I to tell Damon, a man who had been alive for centuries, what to do? What did I even know?

All I knew is that we needed new Elixir, that we – or rather, I- simply could not trust Roman, that Haven might turn into an immortal, that the whole school is going to turn against me. All I kept thinking of was me, me, and me. How selfish was I being? Damon, the true sweetheart that he is, was letting me take the reigns here, he was letting me be in control, and letting me figure out what was happening. However, I could tell he became increasingly worried about me every time we spoke.

I'm sure my foggy memories are causing him to be upset, but it almost feels as if lately he's angry with me. As if I've done something, well, wrong.

I sat on the floor in the lotus position relaxing and trying to summon Summerland, I remember I could almost touch it, and then it fizzled out. I slammed my hand on the floor, "Damn it!"

"Calm yourself, Ever. It takes time to be able to do this by yourself. You're doing well for being so young."

"Young?" how could he consider me young? I'd lived tens of times, yet, he considered me young. I was 17; I had lost my parents, my sister, and my pet all at once. I'd experienced more things in my short time on earth – this time around- than so many others have lived their entire lives and have not experienced what I had. How could he call me young?

"I don't mean young, per se. Just a young immortal." He covered.

"Nice save" I commented on his quick fix. The day went on like that, we'd lightly banter, maybe laugh a bit. Though we were both on edge. I had no idea what was gong to happen next, I hadn't a dream in days. Sure there were dreams of me dancing naked in the rain with a unicorn or baking the worlds giant cupcake, but nothing that I could call a premonition. They were just plain old silly dreams.

The air in the room grew tense when he told me about the first time we met, me a servant and of course, him a debonair, strapping, and handsome young man. How could he have wanted me, a lowly, dirty, servant, someone who scrubbed floors?

He gave me a pointed look, knowing what I was thinking. I gave him a look back, one that said, 'If you don't like my thoughts, then don't listen'. He scoffed, and stood up. Brushing the dirt off his pants. As if my bedroom floor was dirty? Please, I kept this room as a neat as possible.

"You know that's not true. Your room is very lovely, just a force of habit I suppose." I blanched at the thought of saying that out loud, did I say is out loud?

"No", he responded, "you thought it, I heard your thoughts."

"Well, who told you to go poking around in my head?" I tried hard to blink back the tears. I felt like my privacy had been invaded. My own private thoughts were privy to his.

"I've always been able to read yours." He said quietly. I folded my arms and turned from him to face out the window.

"How come you never mentioned it?" I asked softly.

"I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to feel like you're privacy had been stripped from you." I shook my head and sighed.

"Please, say something, Ever."

"I…uh, I don't…um...I don't really know what to say. It's like; on one hand I'm happy that you didn't tell me, because so long as I was kept in the dark I didn't feel this way. On the other hand, I'm upset that you didn't tell me." I paused momentarily, placing a hand on the cool window, watching it fog around my fingers. " Is there some way to block my thoughts from yours? I mean there must be if I can't hear your thoughts."

"There is a way," he said simply. I waited for him to finish, but he never did.

"But you don't want to tell me, why?"

"It can be dangerous to such young immortals."

"Dude, the only thing that could get me killed is our relationship. I'd say that covers the 'Dangerous' part fairly well."

He laughed, not a small chuckle or short bark, but, a laugh, a real laugh. Something I rarely heard from him these days. I looked at him startled, the landscape forgotten as he grabbed me by the nape of my neck. He pulled me towards him, and kissed me senseless. The kind of kiss that made you forget your troubles, make them melt away. It was intimate, not the way he'd lately been, and lately he'd been distant. Ever since I told him of my dreams, no, I rather believe them as nightmares to be exact.

"You just called me: Dude." Cue eye roll, please.

Goosebumps broke out on my arms from where his fingers lingered on my skin. Tension was heavy in the air, and I knew I couldn't let it go on. Now was not the time. I pulled away from him. I could feel a gnawing in my stomach, a butterfly effect, hundreds of tiny little butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Something was coming, of that I was sure of. Something much worse than Roman, something, frightening, something that sent chills down my spine.

Since he was going off topic I decided to gently remind him of my current predicament. "And you are trying to make me forget that you can read my mind. It's kind of like an invasion of privacy. "

"It's not as if I can read your mind all the time, it happens when we touch. When I touch anyone, I can read his or her current thoughts. I can choose to send messages if I want, I can talk to you, I can pick your thoughts up without touch if I think about you, if I concentrate hard enough." I just stared at him, and let him finish saying his peace.

"I don't appreciate people sifting through my thoughts." I stopped at how absurd I was starting to sound. Ever since I became an immortal my conversations always seemed to be on the weird side of things. "My thoughts, are my way of working through things, keeping things to myself, keeping secrets. It's like my sanctuary, I can think what I want and no one has to know."

He argued his point of view, but I was still left feeling out of sorts. We touched, a lot. It's what couples do, it's what people who love each other do. They hold hands, gentle caresses. It's like I'm always touching him. So, I did what any normal girl would have done. I backed up about three feet away from him. I no longer held his hand. He immediately shot me a look of disappointment. I hated that look; it's not something I wanted to see on his face again.

"It takes a lot of skill and energy to create a wall of sorts. It blocks any immortal from reading your mind. If not done properly it could theoretically, at your age of being an immortal, quite possibly reverse the process of being an immortal and kill you."

"Wow. Um…I don't uh; I don't really know what to say. " I really didn't when he told me, I mean how do you respond to the fact that because I've been an immortal for such a short time that I could die? How does anyone? So I let the subject drop, I let him keep reading my mind when we touched but it would be less. At that point I wouldn't be touching him as often as I wanted to, brief kisses, a little hand holding, a slight caress here and there. That was it though. I promised myself some sort of privacy. So that was it.

When the weekend was over and Monday was the next day, I couldn't help but have trouble sleeping. That evening in bed I was trying to think of ways to escape this whole thing that was going on. So far we had dumped all of the Elixir down the drain and we spent the better part of the weekend gathering ingredients to make a new bath of Elixir. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. Something horrible.

That night I woke up in a cold sweat half way through the evening, my rolled up pajama pants sticking to my sweat covered body. I had another dream. I dreamt of me giving Haven the Elixir to save her. This Roman was hunting down all my friends it seemed. I could only thank God that Miles and his family were moving. At least he wouldn't be in harms way. I still had no idea what to do with Haven. The last time I saw her she was drooling all over Roman and told me that I don't like new people.

I had clearly told her that was not the case, that I liked Damon. To which she replied I kept my distance from him in the beginning. I hated that she was right, but the problem was, after meeting Roman for the first time that very same night I dreamt of Damon dying with Roman being the catalyst. If that isn't an omen I don't know what is. Obviously things are different now, Damon's dropped out of school for the gazillionth (Because who really knows how many times he's dropped out?) time. Things have changed. Now I just got to figure out how to keep things the way they were now. How do I make Roman powerless, was there a way to turn someone who was so old back to being human? If I could, I would do that to Roman.


End file.
